


Magic In My Life:Sylvaina- Hogwarts AU

by PenginQueenMyouiMinari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Don't Have to Know Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Fuck canon lore also fuck jkr for messing things up, I just sacrificed my elf ears kink for these ;;, Lesbian Character, Those useless men in their lives doesn't exist in my household, also Jaina/sylvanas is best pairing ever dont @ me, fuck blizz for retconning a greasestain of a champion!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenginQueenMyouiMinari/pseuds/PenginQueenMyouiMinari
Summary: Jaina is a 5th year Ravenclaw student who has more time spending at the Great Library of Hogwarts. Sylvanas is a 6th year Slytherin student who wants to challenge a duel that nerdy Ravenclaw girl ,  to see how good she is in duelling apart from studying Potions and other stuffs. Sylvanas and Jaina ending up in a friendship on helping one another and Jaina also told Sylvie to stop bullying other students. some moments later, Sylvanas confessed to Jaina that she already in love with her before she graduated to Hogwarts, apparently their feelings are mutual...and Sylvie is ready to wait for Jaina to graduate too and have a stable job.





	Magic In My Life:Sylvaina- Hogwarts AU

Chapter 1- Start of Something New

On an early morning at the house of Proudmoore, a girl was preparing her belongings for her 5th year at Hogwarts. Inside her quarters, Jaina fed her pet owl named Thaddeus, in order to be more prepared in her new school year. Katherine then entered her quarters. 

“Jaina, it's time to go.”

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

“I see you're feeding Thaddeus.”

Jaina smiled at her mother, “Of course, Mom. He is the closest to me.”

“My dearest, you can't just stick to your books and studies. Please socialize, for me.”

“What if they insult me for being weird, Mom? I don't feel they will like me.”

“No, don't think of that. I know they will like you, especially since you're the role model of our House.”

Katherine gently touched Jaina's face. Jaina smiled even more. 

“Now sweetheart, let's go. You don't want to be late on your first day.”

“Alright, Mom.”

Surprisingly, Tandred, along with their pet dog named Nugget, came by to Jaina’s quarters. “Hey sister, are you prepared yet?”

Jaina stepped out to her quarters along with her trunk and Thaddeus. “Oh, Brother. Of course I am prepared.” She pulled all of her trunk, went downstairs and got in their car. She also gave Nugget a dog snack before they departed for Hogwarts Express. 

By the time the Proudmoore family arrived at Hogwarts express, it was a start of something new to Jaina. Now, she was a prefect of Ravenclaw and also the role model of its house. Jaina, along with her mother and brother, exchanged their farewells. 

“Mother, will you be alright with Tandred?”

“Of course sister, I will take care of mother.”

“Don't worry about us, sweetheart. We will be fine.”  
“Will you be safe for me?”

“Jaina, sister, of course we will be safe as long there is no danger lurking around.“

“Hush, stop worrying about us. We will weather any storm, my dear.”

Tandred wrinkled his nose, “Don't let the baddies mess with you.” 

”Of course I won't brother.” 

Katherine then embraced Jaina and kissed her on the forehead. “You be careful out there.” 

“I will mom.” smiling, Jaina tried not to shed a tear before she will be away from home for the 5th year in a row. As a prefect, she started her patrol and let the other students board the train. 

Inside Hogwarts Express, Jaina was still doing her patrols, making sure none of the students were left behind the station. 

Sylvanas, sitting like she was on a throne at her compartment, was clad in a leather jacket over a black t-shirt, her sapphire necklace from her sister Alleria dangling vibrantly on her neck. Her attire was completed with black pants and knee high boots, her platinum blond hair flowing down to her shoulders. Suddenly Lillian, Anya and Delaryn entered the cart. 

“Dark Lady, looks like you have a new student to vex this year.” Lillian said to her while sitting down at their seat. 

Sylvanas’ brow rose. “Well, who is my new victim now?”

“He is Anduin Wrynn, a 2nd year Gryffindor student. He stayed at the cart near the ather infamous dork of Hogwarts.” Alina replied.

Sylvanas stood up and went to the cart accompanied by Lillian and Anya as Delaryn stayed behind to guard their belongings. Unexpectedly, Sylvanas appeared in front of Anduin blocking the way, as he was going out for a break. 

“Well, well. What do we have here, a Little Lion trying to be strong like his father?”

“Go away, Sylvanas. I am going to have a break.” He said whilst shaking in fear.

“The Little Lion is afraid of me. Looks like you want to pee in your pants.” Sarcastically, Sylvanas said and points at his shoulder. “I dare challenge you to a duel, Little Lion. I wonder if you're as strong as your father was.”

Anduin, shaking, fell on his back. Sylvanas didn't notice that someone was watching them, and she eyed the new girl. A blonde young lass, in her 5th year, she thought, doing her patrol job. A prefect to be exact, wearing glasses. She wore a light blue sweater with her Ravenclaw scarf, black pants and shoes.Staring at them, Sylvanas went back to Anduin still shaking in fear. 

“I will come back for you next time.”

Anduin left shaken and went back to his compartment. Sylvanas glanced back at the blonde girl who knew what happened. Lillian escorted Sylvanas back to their cart and sat, frustrated, on how that girl interrupted her vexing. 

Jaina left in shock, continuing her patrol duties. She saw the boy that was being vexed earlier and helped him. 

“So, what the bloody hell did you see that ?”

“Miss, you just saw the infamous bully of the House Slytherin. I’m sorry, but may I ask what your name is?”

“I am Jaina Proudmoore, 5th year of Ravenclaw, and you are?”

“I am Anduin Wrynn, 2nd year, Gryffindor. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“So can you tell me what happened before I saw...that?”

“She… Sylvanas intimidated me and challenged me into a duel. I was shaking in fear while she mentioned my father.”

“The famous Varian Wrynn, well known duelist, Quidditch player and Durmstrang Institute Alumni.”

“Oh you knew, I wish I was strong as he was.”

“Don't be like that, you will become stronger in time.”

“Thank you, Miss Proudmoore.

“Hmm.. You can call me Jaina, it's an honor to be acquainted with you. You should go back to your compartment. You wouldn't like to be scolded by your house prefect, do you?”

“Ah, of course. Thank you for your help though.” Anduin sank back to his seat waiting for his friend to come, smiling and waving to Jaina. Jaina smiled back and in a rush, continued her patrol duties. However, she was tired from her patrol and so she went to her compartment and plopped on a seat to read a book, since they will arrive to Hogwarts soon.

It was a start of something new for her coming year—a friend that she just made which she thought was really bad, and almost getting into trouble with the girl who was infamously a bully in her school. But Jaina chose to stand by and study, like she usually did, wondering what awaited her new academic year. Will it be wonderful like she fantasized about or will it be worse?

**Author's Note:**

> Only critters understood the easter eggs that I did here for this fanfic. Also both fandoms deserved better. I still have a hardcore reading of the 7 books. Pls Understand that I will have a hiatus for a while in doing this fanfic to smut. uwu


End file.
